Konata Akemi
Konata Akemi is a student at Akademi Highschool and is a popular youtube beauty guru who makes Vlogs about beauty products and even gets sponsored a bit. About At birth her parents wanted a boy and were told they were going to have a boy by the doctors. Thats when she was born a girl they told the doctor that Konata was born with the wrong genitalia. As she grew up she realized what her parents had done, she never grew a adams apple, she never acted like a boy, she usually leaned towards the women sections and even grew her hair out and curled it often and wouldn't let her parents cut it. She then asked them to tell her the truth and they refused to do so, so she went behind there backs and went to the doctor who delivered her and made him tell her what they did. She then asked him to correct what he did to her and that she wouldn't be able to go through life as someone she wasn't. When she came home her parents were shocked and angry she "changed who she was" and that they wanted "there boy back" But Konata told them what they did was wrong and that she would never be something she wasn't ever again. Later that night she packed away all her things and moved into a apartment near the school and has been living there ever sense. She later began to buy all the clothes and things SHE wanted and when she ran out of money, she decided to become a youtube beauty guru and is now very wealthy and has a rather '''large '''fanbase. She now attends Akedemi Highschool and has many friends, but has decided to never talk to her family again. Personality She is very kind and is happy and loves make up and clothes. She is usually making videos in her free time and some times she just watches TV or goes out with friends. But she is also very serious and is usually showing this side when the situation shows it. Appearance Konata has rather long hair, colored dark-brown, making her a brunette. Her hair reaches far past her shoulders, landing around her chest/back area on both sides. She lacks bangs entirely, though it can be assumed that they'd likely be swept onto the right of her face. Also featured on this brunette are two, dull orange eyes, which could also be seen as amber. Within' the sunlight, they can seem far brighter than they are naturally, and could also be compared to a set of oranges. Konata wears Akademi's (1st) female uniform, exclusively. The color scheme of the outfit consists of mainly white and navy-blue, but also contains red, featured on the prominent red ribbon, located on the chest. Featured on the collar of the uniform, along with the rolled-up sleeves are two white stripes. In addition, she also wears a pair of (cream) orange stockings, that reach the thigh-area. Her nails are painted in an orange-shade, as well. Gallery Gall Chan.png KonataID.png|her Student ID. konata chan.png|Yandere Chan customized to look like Konata. Konata Render.png|a rendering. Relationships Her "Family": Due to their poor treatment of Konata, she has cut all possible ties between them. She often "shades" them within' her videos, discussing their actions towards her. Their true identities have never been discovered, though, due to lack of leads. Her "Bentos": Her fans, which she refers to as her "Bentos" on Youtube. She refers to them as such due to their similarity to bento boxes themselves, filled to the brim with new content which each different one. She cares for her fans quite a lot, which is quite evident with her interactions with them in the real world. Her death, whether as a result of a murder, or a suicide, would immediately spur her fans to take action, and they wouldn't rest until the truth is discovered, much to the possible dismay of the police. DLC Rival She will be a rival in DLC content. Trivia * Her lips are based of Rinmaru fan art of yandere chan. * She has a custom eye texture. * She is the FIRST Fanon student who has a model with painted nails. * She is three haves, Colleen Balinger, Beauty Guru, and Ihascupquake, Personality wise that is. * She is a fan of Peanut Brittle. * She has meet and greets. * She does do Collabs. * Konata is a very popular youtuber. * She is the very first Youtuber OC to be added to this Wiki and to the Youtuber Category. Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Social Butterfly Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:MonMonPok's OCs